


flaming hot cheetos

by unsaved_misc



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Anxiety, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, set after the events of it chapter 1, soft shit, this is short but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: cigarettes were disgusting to him, a vile act of self harm, but the smell reminded him of richie, and richie is one of his favorite people. maybe his absolute favorite.





	flaming hot cheetos

the sun shining in from richie’s glasses was blinding, glinting back into eddie’s face. despite this, eddie looked at him, down at the bag, then back at him again.  
“y’know those things can damage your intestinal tract, right?” he asked, frowning. richie looked at him with a smile, lips red.  
“doesn’t matter if they taste good.” he said with a shrug and smirk. eddie felt chills rise on his neck despite the heat. it was too fucking humid.  
“well, it’ll matter when your shit comes out red, dickwad.” he retorted, causing richie to snort out a laugh, definitely going for a spit take if water was available.

eddie watched him leaning back in a cackle and held back the urge to smile.   
“you shit...red?” he asked, gasping for air. eddie nodded frantically.  
“yes, you dumb fuck! and in thirty years you’ll probably be shitting everywhere, and you’re going to come crying to me because you have a colostomy bag-“  
“who says i’m living that long?” richie snorted. eddie looked up at him, and richie felt a pang of regret in his ribs.   
“beep beep, richie.” he said, kicking dust with white converse as he stood. richie watched him go across the grass, further toward the water. richie carried the bag with him.

“hey, i-“  
“i said, beep beep, richie.” eddie’s voice shook a little and richie sighed. eddie was overdramatic, yes, but he had a fear of death and richie didn’t know that fear applied to him. also, his nickname was ‘trashmouth’ for a reason. he sunk down next to eddie, still lankier and taller even when they were sitting. eddie rubbed circles over his knee, huffing.  
“i didn’t mean i’m dying soon or anything.” richie struggled to find words that wouldn’t make eddie scoff. it didn’t work. he scoffed.  
“hah, yeah. you think that’s true b-but based on everything that’s happened to us i have no f-fucking clue when- oh, f-for fuck’s sake,” he wheezed, scrambling for his inhaler.

richie rubbed the spare he always kept in his pocket, for one boy in particular. eddie took in a breath and stared out at the quarry, water rippling in the sun.  
“i’m scared. i’m just scared.” his voice was quiet. richie nodded, picking at the threads of his ripped jeans. he wanted to hug eddie but he didn’t.  
“i know. i’m scared, too.” he admitted. eddie looked up at him, doe eyes gleaming.  
“you are? i thought you were only scared of c-cl-“ he stopped, cursing under his breath. “and we know he won’t come back any time soon, most likely.”   
richie shrugged.  
“i don’t know. like...it wasn’t just him. he turned into tons of other shit, and i’m just paranoid of what could happen, if he comes back soon... i hope to god he doesn’t.” he glanced at eddie’s formerly broken arm, which eddie still cradled in his sweater sleeves. “now i can’t walk past a sewer drain without getting anxious.” 

eddie nodded.  
“i do too. it fucking blows.” he let a soothing breath out through his nose, closing his eyes. “i’m sorry i was mad.” he leaned into richie, who hugged him close, feeling his heart practically explode. the kissing bridge came to mind, and richie closed his eyes too, wondering if eddie had seen it yet.  
“it does.” richie stated, two words that didn’t quite add a point or any advice, but just showed he agreed. that they were together in this. that they’d get through it, together. eddie opened his eyes, the smell of cigarettes and cologne on richie’s shirt comforting to him. cigarettes were disgusting to him, a vile act of self harm, but the smell reminded him of richie, and richie is one of his favorite people. maybe his absolute favorite.

his eyes scanned richie’s face, the dark eyes, the scuffed up glasses, the red lips. red from hot cheeto dust.  
“can i try one?” eddie asked. richie smirked.   
“couldn’t stay away, could ya?” he pulled one out of the bag and handed it to him. eddie felt the heat numb his tongue and warm his lips. he touched them a little, looking up at richie’s, which he desperately wanted to kiss. but, not now. maybe some other time, when he’s ready. he nestles into richie’s chest, gazing at the jagged rocks and green water. it was pretty, pretty like richie’s lips and his cheekbones and his messy hair.

“they taste good, rich.” he said softly. richie smiled.   
“i think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a quick thing based off of flaming hot cheetos by clairo~~


End file.
